inperiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolf
NOT CURRENTLY PLAYABLE Biology Sapient Wolves are a powerful species that inspires fear in most galactic citizens. They average 6ft in height and are of average weight for their size. Wolves have bushy tails, large triangular ears, and short whiskers. They have three fingers and a thumb on both their hands and feet with short, dull, non retractable claws. Wolves can be many colors including black, white, brown, or most commonly grey. Their fur is white on the belly, neck, and face. Their sides are often brown. Wolves have a rather unpleasant reputation. It's not really their fault, but arriving on the galactic stage with a huge army and no warning is not likely to be well received. The galaxy at large doesn't have a lot of experience with wolves, and the unknown looks just as dangerous now as it ever did. History The wolves left their home ages ago. Were they driven from their home? Victims of their own wanderlust? Conquerors lost on their way to a target? Their fleet has traveled the galaxy so long not even the Wolves remember their own origin. Perhaps a clue is hidden in the depths of the fleet, but few care why they travel when the destination is irrelevant. Wolves extract the easiest resources to access, and then move on to another system. They appeared in the known galaxy in the early 29th century, and it seems that they are here to stay for better or worse. Government Wolf government is a kritarchy/direct democracy. Ships are divided into battle-groups, flotillas, squadrons for organization and are equipped with tiers of law-speakers who manage day to day matters, gather to make laws, and guide gatherings of citizens. Citizens gather in large events to judge criminals in a trial by popular vote, request new laws, edit old laws, and generally have a special market day. Law-speakers have other duties and are assisted by shipmasters and shiplords who make executive decisions for the fleet while the speakers manage daily life. Since there is no supreme leader of the fleet, the Wolves often split and rejoin as their travels take them, although they usually stay within a medium range void jump. The Shadow of Memory serves as a mobile capital where the most important law-speakers reside. Diplomacy Wolves are seen as hostile by all other factions, and they do nothing to signify that the notion is wrong. They fly their fleet anywhere they please, do not trade with other nations, and are generally an antagonistic bunch. Lone Wolves split off from the main group and go about their own business all the time, but the wolf government is not involved in galactic government at large. Religion Wolves are quite evenly split between two different ideologies. Many worship nature itself. The beauty of the stars and the life on planets are alike are an inspiration. These Wolves believe that spirits of nature exist outside of their ships, and that said spirits must be acknowledged so as not to tempt their wrath and incur bad luck. The rest of the Wolves are more nihilistic breed of atheists. Playing a Wolf * +4 Strength * Level 1 intimidation skill * +2 Modifier to intimidation (this modifier stacks on top of your skill levels) * Level 1 Driving skill * +1 Modifier to Driving (this modifier stacks on top of your skill levels) * You may not wear armor meant for other species. * Armor that you buy costs +20% more due to your size. Category:Species